


Christmas for Scumbags [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this morning you will be visited by one no-longer-a-spirit, the wizard of property damage past.<br/>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas for Scumbags [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/gifts), [shiplizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas for Scumbags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302155) by [binz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/binz), [shiplizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/pseuds/shiplizard). 



**Title:**   Christmas for Scumbags  
**Fandom** : Dresden Files  
**Author** : [binz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/binz), [shiplizard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/pseuds/shiplizard)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Harry Dresden / John Marcone   
**Rating:**   Teen  
**Length:**   32:07  
**Summary:**

> On this morning you will be visited by one no-longer-a-spirit, the wizard of property damage past.
> 
> Minor spoilers for _Ghost Story_.

  


The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/302155)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20binz_shiplizard/Christmas%20for%20Scumbags.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZQmlTTzFaYzhFS0E/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
